


Lance Corporal's Corporal

by Anubis_Fanfictions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Seme Male reader, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_Fanfictions/pseuds/Anubis_Fanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of info, In the military I'v found some ranks that go with Levi's, Lance Corporal is above that of a Corporal, thus he is kinda sorta 2nd to the Commander I think, making you, the reader, a Corporal makes you 2nd to Levi making you 3rd to the Commander. . . . Not 100% sure here, I'm just going by my own lil thing from the ranks placements on that list I saw oAo</p>
<p>So yeah, your just one rank under Levi for this pretty much if I'm wrong about that >3></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lance Corporal's Corporal

'What the hell was wrong with me? I must be sick or something' Levi tried to reason with himself. Recently Levi's been developing some 'Feelings' for a certain Corporal named [y/n] [l/n], he's a 35 year old, 5'11, [race] male, that Levi's known since he was dragged into the Survey Corps, He's one of the only 3 men he cant call a fucking brat and it pisses him off.

Levi was currently watching the larger male training the newest Cadets. It seems that [y/n] thought it'd be smart to wrestle with the male cadets in the dirt with no shirts on. 'Those brats are sure to get burned by the sun' Levi thought as he glared at the stupid teens.

"Oi! [Y/n]! Stop Fucking around!" He shouted at him.

Your attention averted from the teen boys attempting to take you down, to the short Lance Corporal. A mischievous grin made its way onto your face as you looked at Levi, lifting one of your hands you brought up a finger to make a 'come hither' motion at Levi.

Levi scoffed crossing his arms and popping out his hip, a scowl on his face.

"Come here my dearest Lance Corporal!" you shouted to him.

"Stubborn shit, What the hell do you want from me!?" Levi sat a hand on his popped hip.

"Your looking mighty sexy over there Levi!" You smiled, sending a wolf whistle his way. The cadets around you gasped at your words, they thought you were insane, no one could talk to Levi like that and get away with it. 

"The fuck did you just say Maggot?!" Levi stomped up to you. 

"Hah? Oh, Right" you tipped Levi's chin up with your right hand "I was just saying how sexy you look today that's all" Levi twitched smacking your hand away from him. "Aww Levi don't be like that, I saw you watching me from over there." you winked at him.

"You Tall ass shit, Shut the hell up!" Levi yelled at you then glared at the cadets "As for all of YOU, Put Your Damn Shirts On NOW!!" The cadets scrambled to get their shirts and ran away from you and Levi. Levi's attention was back on you, "As for you, quit fucking around."

"I'd only fuck you Levi" you laughed as Levi's face beamed red. 

"Quit playing your Fucking games [L/N], I'm sick of your shit!"

"I'm not playing any games Levi, But I'd rather not talk about this stuff out here, Stop by my office later 'Kay?" you grabbed your shirt, jacket, and harness, waving good bye to Levi you headed off to shower and get some real work done.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was some time after lunch when Levi finally made his merry way to your office. Knocking on your door he received no response and entered to find you with a very serious look on your face while filling out your paperwork.

"Oi, [Y/n]? Dip-shit you told me to stop by and here I am, now what the fuck do you want?" Levi growled.

Taking in a deep inhale you let it out slowly, you sat down your pen while sitting up to look at Levi. "I did ask you here."

Levi was taken a back by your oddly straight face, usually you'd be hyper and happy, but you were being very ooc, stoic and straight faced isn't like you. "The hell [y/n] you look like your about to tell me someone died."

You sighed "People die every day Levi, but no, I'm just tired I guess, you know i'm not getting any younger"

"Tall old shit" Levi scoffs.

You chuckle "Yeah, thanks Levi" you smile finally, "Well then lets Talk."

Levi walks over to your seated form, he leans on the desk to your left his arms crossed "Speak"

"Woof" 

"Dumbass" Levi growled "Tell me what the hell all that shit you were spewing out of your mouth earlier, meant."

"Ehh, Shit spewing? hmm" you thought back to earlier that morning "Oh right, I'd only fuck you Levi" you grinned "I mean it, I'll give ya a good ol' fuck if ya want, Like if you haven't noticed I have a thing for you."

Levi looked at you with slight bewilderment "The fuck are you really trying to say?"

Sighing you abruptly stood up pinning Levi down on your desk knocking over your papers "How dense are you? Damn I just said I have a thing for your tight little ass, Levi I fucking Love you, okay? is that clear enough for you?" your faces were inches apart. Levi's eyes were wide in shock, he couldn't think of anything to say in response to that.

"I mean I was obviously showing off to you this morning during training. Remember, I was all hot and sweaty, wrestling with the cadets." you grinned down at Levi, your right hand held his left thigh to your hip tracing circle patterns over it.

Levi shuddered at your touch, the feeling of your hot breath fanning over his lips, he was going to go crazy soon. Your left hand came up Levi's body, massaging over his abs to his chest, slowly you got ever so closer to his lips. 

"Your not pushing me away? Do you like me too? or are you to stunned to do anything?" you grinned, your lips brushed over Levi's as you spoke. Levi couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed you by the back of your [h/l] [h/c] tresses and slammed his lips to yours. You groaned into Levi's hard kiss as he wrapped his legs around your hips, grinding his hips against you.

No words were spoken as you lifted Levi up, biting his lips for entrance, you dominated his mouth carrying him to your bed, you lie back letting Levi sit on the growing bulge in your tight white pants, Levi moved quickly to remove your shirt, thankful that you'd disposed of your own harness before his arrival, you took to taking off the upper half of Levi's harness and his cravat while Levi kicked off his boots.

"This escalated quickly ~" you purred. 

Levi made his way down to your lower half, he took your boots off and threw them across the room, crawling up to your hips he unzipped your pants slipping a hand in to fondle your hardening length. Groaning out a moan you watched Levi working your cock into a full erection. 

"Are you going to suck me off Levi?" you grinned as Levi pulled your pants lower on your hips. 

"I'll do what ever I want" Levi bit the skin on your left hip making you hiss.

"Ahh damn, No need for biting" sitting up you grabbed Levi's belt tugging him over to you, his face still in your lap. "I'm taking your pants off now Levi" said male glared at you, his hot wet tongue came out to meet the tip of your cock making a shudder wrack through your body. You pulled Levi's shirt from his pants while he was busy working you. Unzipping Levi's pants he got on his knees, Levi pushed his pants off the rest of the way onto the floor.

"Well now, Levi you've got a pretty big cock for such a short man, but I'm bigger" you chuckled but immediately stopped when Levi bit your most sensitive spot. "Ow Shit! Levi!" your quick reaction probably wasn't the smartest, your hands jolted down to Levi's head, rather then pulling him off you, you pushed him down causing Levi to deep throat you.

A quick slap from Levi got you to let go "Douche don't just push me down like that so suddenly." he glared at you.

You rolled your [E/c] eyes "Well if you hadn't bit me I wouldn't of done it, Now then" you got on your knees, your hands moving Levi's Hips in front of you "I wanna play with you a little, lay on your back" Levi did as you asked. You bent over Levi kissing and biting his neck, your hands unbuttoning his shirt as you moved lower, you lips trailing kisses over the new flesh each time. 

"Ahh [y/n], dammit just hurry up and do something, I don't like waiting" Levi pushed at your hands to go lower.

"Jeez, i'm trying to make it romantic ish, you seem like your in a hurry" you huffed, one of your hands meeting Levi's twitching cock, precum leaking from the tip, you licked your lips.

"Sure, I'm in a hurry, My dick is so hard it fucking hurts, Just do something already!"

"Yeah I can tell, your pretty hot down here" you ran you tongue across the vein under his length, Levi threw his head back, his body shook. "Alright, Lets get moving then shall we?" without another word you took Levi into your mouth fully. Levi tossed his head back mouth agape, he took in every feeling of your tongue, how you hollowed your cheeks, you expertly worked him.

"Damn" Levi knotted his hands into your [h/l] [h/c] locks pushing himself deeper into your hot wet cavern, Levi's hips thrusting in time to your movements.

You hummed around his cock electing moans from the smaller male, moving one of your hands to caress his most sensitive sack, 'he's going to cum soon' passed though your mind. You sat up letting go of Levi's cock your other hand now in place of your mouth. 

"Alright Levi, I'm getting a little to hard myself now, So I want to get this going. So ~ if you wouldn't mind cumming for me" with a few final strokes, Levi came into your hand, you chuckled, Levi's moans were loud and lewd, he sounded so feminine. 

"Oi, Shit face, quit your damn laughing" Levi face went from pleasure to a scowl in less then a second.

"Alight, alright" bringing up a hand you coated it in your saliva, once you deemed your fingers wet enough you pressed them to Levi's entrance, "Oh I can feel you twitching in here" you grinned, your fingers spread in a scissoring motion prepping Levi for your stiff cock.

"Ahh ~" Levi's moans filled the room again, your fingers working him expertly. 

"Your getting hard again" you smirked seeing Levi's flaccid cock becoming erect again. Levi scoffed, looking away embarrassed.

Removing your fingers you lined up your erection, "I'm going in now Levi" your tip slid in with ease, leaning over the shorter male you pressed your lips to his, your slick tongue slipped into his mouth playing with his as you pushed deeper to the hilt.

Swallowing down Levi's moans you retracted your hips and slammed them forward electing a deep guttural moan from your dear Lance Corporal.

"Ahh ~ That's a nice moan Levi~" you panted and moaned with him, each thrust harder then the last.

"Ngh, you little shit" Levi's body arched into yours.

"I'm everything but Little Levi~" you thrusted into one particular spot inside Levi making his eyes roll back, you felt his hot cock throbbing on your abdomen. 'right there then huh?' you thought, aiming your thrusts into that spot over and over.

"Nghh~ Ahh, [y-y/n] ~" Levi's moans filled your ears as you bit and sucked on his neck and clavicle. "M-more, ungg~ Faster" you grinned against his skin proceeding to pick up your pace, hitting his prostate over and over.

~ Mean While ~

"Hanji" Erwin called the eccentric woman.

"Yes Commander Handsome?" Hanji laughed.

Erwin raised an eyebrow at the name "Umm . . Can you take these papers to Corporal [L/N]'s office? He was supposed to pick them up from me hours ago but hasn't shown up yet." Erwin held out a small stack of papers.

"Aye aye Commander Eyebrows" Hanji nabbed the files Erwin held out to her and ran from the room.

Erwin shook his head "Hanji and her nicknames. . ."

Hanji barreled down the halls straight to your office.

Stopping just before the door to your office she listened to the odd sounds in the hallway "Is someone hammering wood?" she looked around, seeing nothing unusual she walked to your door and opened it, freezing when she heard a load moan. "O.M.G. . .What?" she stepped farther in, just at the door to your room.

"Ahh~ [y/n] Dammit! Ungg~" 

Hanji stopped dead. "T-That's?. . . . " Que Hanji's sudden nosebleed, ". . . shorty? and [y/n]?"

"Ngnn Levi~" you grunted, the creaking of the bed getting louder and faster, skin slapping skin filled the room and office.

Hanji's lower regions began to tingle, her face heating up. 

"I-I'm C-Cumming! ahhn" Levi arched his back moaning loudly his nails wracking down your muscled back.

"Ahh Levi! Dammit!" with one final thrust you came inside the smaller male, you rode out the orgasm with Levi, moans turning to breathless pants. 

Hanji outside the door tossed the files on your desk and ran off to tell Erwin what happened.

"Ahh, Damn, That was one hell of an orgasm Levi" you chuckled looking over your abdomen and Levi's, both covered in his sperm.

"tsk, Great, now I need to bathe. So get your dick outta me so i can go wash up" Levi shoved at your chest to make you move, you obliged with his request.

"Sure, sure, But i'm going with you" you purred, kissing your dear Corporal on the neck, placing a quick bite to the flesh before getting out of bed.

~ Lol Hanji ~

"Oh Mi Gosh Erwin Can you Believe That!? They were moaning and shouting and Hnng Oh mi gosh, I could hear him thrusting into him, and and and and and like the bed and OMG" Hanji fanned herself.

"God Hanji you sound like you could have an orgasm just talking about it, I didn't think you could speak so enthusiastically about anything other then your titans" Erwin didn't even blink as he spoke, not even flinching when Hanji clung to him and openly told him in detail what she had just heard coming for both Corporals.

"Now then if you got the papers to him that's all I need to know, I'd like to get back to my work." Erwin began filling out another report.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Fucking Shitty glasses telling that damn shitty eyebrows" Levi fumed, after his eventful shower he had the pleasure of being bombarded with questions from multiple squad leaders and cadets. 

"Aww come on Levi, don't be so fussy about it, people were going to find out anyway" you laughed.

"Shitty brat" Levi glared at you.

You sighed "Really Levi, you know I'm older then you, come up with a different nickname" you sat your pen down to look at the younger male.

"A year is no different you titan shit" he growled

You burst out with laughter standing you walked over to your new lover sitting on your couch "Ahh I love you so much Levi, even with all your shit jokes" 

"Hnn" Levi grabbed your open shirt tugging you to him for a kiss.

Breaking away you chuckled, "I'm the Corporal, and your my private Lance Corporal, I'll Lance you any day Corporal" you chuckled deeply

Levi scoffed "That's the worst joke i'v ever heard"

"Hnn sure, whatever you say" you pushed Levi down on the couch "Lets play"

"Titan shit" Levi growled.


End file.
